let us be
by babyd-cobearzzy
Summary: read trialer inside suck at summaries
1. trailer

trailer: let us be

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton in their senior year at the school of East high.

Shows Gabreilla and Troy walking in the halls talking

they were best friends but what happens when they seperated from eachother in graduation shows Troy packing his bags and grabbing a air plane ticket

4 years later.. they meet again but are in a relationship with other people

shows Gabreilla and her boyfriend holding hands searching for a movie s shows Troy with his girlfriend walking in blockbuster

what if they collide? and fall in love all over again?

but what happens when the brunette is engaged

Will Troy get her back?  
or not?


	2. Chapter 1

let us be chapter 1

Gabriella opened the door of East high. gabriella was feeling sick but deep down she was sickier.  
It was senior year and prom was coming this friday. Her best friend was the ultimate basketball god in East high. As Gabriella walked down the halls to her locker.

There was a figure with sandy brown hair and ocean blue eyes leaning on the side of her locker.

Gabriella's POV:  
"hey" she said trying to hide her feelings

"hi is everything all right"  
thats the one thing I hated about my best friend troy, he could read me easily and it only took seconds for him to know whats wrong

"of course there is nothing to be worried about" I said faintly getting nervous I didn't want Troy to know my true feelings

"oh ok" he said;I sighed in relief this once in 4 years he hasn't figured out or bother me of whats wrong or what's bothering me, which was odd for him.

_ok thats wierd i thought_

"so are you going to prom with anybody" he asked

"no" i got nervous again I can't believe that I'm getting nervous over talking about prom usually I don't get nervouse but something that i realized and kept a secret was that I like Troy

"well I wanted to ask you something"  
"yeah" i said quietly

"well I don't have anybody to take to the prom, so I was asking if you would want to go with me but only in a best friend way"  
"yes, i would like that" I said hiding my dissapointment

"cool well I see ya later brie"  
Troy could only call me brie but my other friends call me gabs, gabby, gabster but troy calls me brie, and gabby but mostly brie

lunch time:  
Troys POV: i can't wait till i see brie, I kept a secret for a year from her that i like her, but i just don't want us to not be best friends anymore if she found out and turns out that she doesn't like me back.  
"hey guys" i said walking over to our usual table spot the seating usually goes: (left to right) (circle table)  
ryan kelsi jason zeke sharpay taylor chad gabriella me

" hey where's brie"  
"ummm... we don't know she wasn't at her lockers so.." the group said but I interrupted them by dashing out of the cafeteria i ran through the hallways ignoring the teachers telling to slow down.  
I stopped once i saw her she was pale now and heading towards me

"are you ok you dont look so good"  
"yeah troy im fine i just got to get to sharpay and taylor ok" she walked passed me As I turn around i heard a thump, as soon as i heard that i ran over to her

"Brie"  
"troy i can't move and I don't feel good"  
After she said that she passed out "help call someone"  
A teacher came over and carried her to the nurse's office

I went back to the cafeteria i wasn't feeling to good either, it broke my heart to see her like that

"hey guys" I said quietly sitting down

" what's wrong dude" chad said worried

" It's brie she's in the nurses office, she doesn't look good"  
"she probably cut herself again" sharpay said without realizing what she said

"OMG!" she put her hand over her mouth

Gabriella POV:  
"ughh" I said putting my hand over my forehead Then i saw him, his ocean blue eyes are now a deep blue

"uhh hi" I said hestaitly I knew he was mad

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING"  
"thinking what"  
" thinking about CUTTING YOURSELF!" he said trying to calm down I was at the point of tears now

" im-m s-s-o-orr-y" I ran out of the nurses office I ran passed my friends who had angry, sad looks on them

Troy's POV:  
"WAIT GABRIELLA"  
She was at the fornt door of east high I ran but she was already at her car when i reached the door

_"what was I thinking yelling at her"_ he whispered to himself

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey guys i know this episode suck but it's my first so what can i say**


	3. authors note

Authors note:

hey guys sorry to keep you on a monthly vacation but now i have more time i hopefully will complete this story thanks for the people for liking my story

bye xoxo 


	4. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Gabriella's POV

"Why me ........ dad why did you have to leave me" looking up at the sky

_(her dad died 3 years ago due to lung cancer)_

I was praticully running, I headed to farthest park so nobody would try to find me or talk to me

I don't wanna see the gang especially troy. He made everything worse

**I took out the blade**

_*should I....*_

Troys POV:

**I walked back to the gang**

"How long have you known" I asked Sharpay with no emotion

"what???" still shocked

*By now everyone was staring..*

"HOW LONG!!" I yelled at her with a hint of sadness

"2 years" whispered sharpay

"WHAT!!" I yelled again

"2 YEARS TROY!" sharpay tearing up

_I noticed the stares_

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKIN BUSINESS!" I yelled

"im sorry troy... I really am" Sharpay said

"yeah... It's okay... I have to go" I calmed down

_I can't believe she would hide that from me _

Gabriella's POV

_*One wont hurt*_ I sighed

"Here it goes" I said

I wasnt feeling good early on but I need to relieve the pain.. it helps me..

**I slit my wrist**

my eyes widened with horror

"NO!" I panicked

this was different i could actually feel the pain

the blood wouldn't stop

this time she gone too deep

I tryed to soak the blood up but I felt dizzy and feel like i lost alot of blood drained out of me.  
But i knew i need to get help

I ran as fast as i could to get home but i was at the house of the person I don't wanna see... no other than troy house

My breathing has weakened And this time i fell uncosious

Troy's POV:

_The gang and I was walking to my house. School ended 5 minutes ago._

_But the whole time while we were walking I was thinking about Gabi_

**So i decided to call her.**


End file.
